


Doggone It

by ClaraBrielle



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraBrielle/pseuds/ClaraBrielle
Summary: Jake tells off the guy who brought his dog into work causing Amy to have an allergic reaction





	Doggone It

He had a pretty shitty day. And that's an understatement. To start Stevie had showed up again which Jake thought was great until Charles started acting all jealous. Then he had to try to figure out how to calm Charles down. To make matters even worse Stevie ended up being a dirty cop and Jake had to report him causing a massive fight in the bullpen. And just in case that wasn’t enough, now he was watching his girlfriend sneeze and cough all over the place because some asshole brought his dog into work.

“Jake it’s really not that big of deal.” Amy tried to reassure him. She reached out to grab his arm but stopped when she threw her head back with another sneeze. “I’m okay really.”

“Really Ames?” Jake asked her as she sucked back more snot. “You’re clearly having an allergic reaction. Where’s your epipen?”

“I left it at home.” She said looking at the ground. If the situation was different Jake would’ve teased her about not being prepared. But right now he was just to pissed off. “I don’t usually bring it because there’s never any dogs at work.”

“I don’t understand why the dog is even here.”

“He says it’s a service dog.” Amy said. “Which is total bullshit. He just says that it’s a service dog so that he can bring him into work. But I’m fine I can do my work-” sneeze “from the evidence room. It’s not” Sneeze “that big” sneeze “of a deal.” She finally finished looking like she was gasping for air. 

“Alright that’s enough.” Jake said before walking out of the room. He knew that she was going to protest but also that she couldn’t follow him. He walked out into the bullpen where he found the man with the dog sitting in Rosa’s desk. “Hey man.” He said as calmly as he could. “Is there a reason that your dog is here?”

“Yeah he helps my foot pain.”

“Look you seem like a nice guy.” Jake said. “And I’m sure that your dog does help you with your foot pain.” Jake said although he didn’t buy a single word of it. “But my girlfriend is kind of allergic. Pretty badly. And she’s having to do her work in the evidence room. So do you think that there is any way that you can take him somewhere else?”

“No.” the guy said turning back to his work.

“Are you serious?” Jake asked. “You can’t be a decent guy and do the right thing?”

“Oh so you think that the right thing is for me to take my dog home because your girlfriend can’t be in the same room as her? Maybe the right thing is for you girlfriend to go home.”

“Okay dude.” Jake said sighing in frustration. “It’s been a really long day for everybody. Nothing about this is ideal but you’re a guest in our precinct. So if you want to keep the dog then maybe you should be the one working in the evidence room.”

“Your captain told us that we were welcome anywhere and everywhere. He even gave our captain his office. So…” the guy said trailing off. 

Jake had officalily had enough, he stormed over to Gina’s desk. “Where’s captain Holt?”

“In the breakroom working.” Gina said without even looking up from his phone. That’s where Jake went next.

“Sir.” He started. “I don’t know his name and I don’t care enough to learn either but the guy with the dog is making it really hard for Amy to work. She’s allergic and in the evidence room having an allergic reaction.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Captain Holt asked. “They are our guests and we must me accommodating to them.”

“Does anyone understand what an allergic reaction is?” Jake wondered out loud. “She can’t breathe.”

“Why don’t you and her both take the rest of the day off. Go home where there are no dogs. Paid and everything.” Jake’s eyes lit up at that suggestion.

“Thank you sir.” He said as he made his way back to the evidence room now all he had to do was convince Amy to take the rest of the day off with him.

He could hear her sneezing from all the way down the hall. When he opened the door she tried to stop but was unsuccessful. “Did you get him to take the dog” Sneeze “Somewhere else?”

“No, but I got something even better.” He said with a wide smile. “Holt said that we could have the rest of the day off be paid and everything.”

“I’m not going home in the middle of the day Jake.” Sneeze “It’s fine, I’ll just stay here and do my work.”

“I thought that you might say that but Ames come on.” Jake said taking her hand. “You’re clearly dying, this isn’t going to be your best work. What if you end up arresting the wrong guy on accident or are chasing after a perp but he gets away because you could barely breathe? Can we please go home?”

“But-” Amy said starting to protest another round of sneezes hitting her.

“We can order take out Chinese and watch Jeopardy. Get you your epipen. I’ll even play scrabble with you if you want.”

“You will!” Amy asked way too excited since they both knew that she would win.

“Sure.” Jake said. “If you promise to go home.”

“Alright.” She said taking his hand. “Can you get my bag from my desk?” 

“Of course.” Jake said. “I’ll meet you downstairs.” He said and she nodded. He headed into the bullpen and grabbed her purse off her desk. With one last glaring glance at the guy who brought his dog, Jake made his way downstairs to where his girlfriend was waiting. “Ready?” He asked holding out his hand and she nodded taking it. 

“Thanks.” She said after a second. “I appreciate you trying to tell that guy to take his dog somewhere else, but he was a jerk.”

“Big time.” Jake said. Amy squeezed his hand once as they got into a cab. 

“It’s been a long day and I really just want to cuddle on the couch and forget that any of it happened.”

“You and me both.”


End file.
